For The Score
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Namine is a Level 8 gymnast trying to make her way through Twilight High and still beat a group of gym brats who think they're all that. Can she juggle her sport, friends, homework, and boyfriend all at the same time? We'll see. RokuNami. SoKai. Haynette. Rion. AU. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

_Another story once again! I'm working on updating the other current KH stories I have going on as well as my FMA stories. But I've just had so many KH plot bunnies that I just had to get started on them. Hear No Evil See No Evil is going to be updated really soon. So, if anyone reads that, don't worry it's coming! _

_Gymnastics has always been a really big part of my life. And with the Olympics coming up I thought, "What the hell? No better time to write it!" So I decided to give it a go! I know that some people might not understand what the character is going when I say certain tricks that they do. But you can just go to Youtube and look up Level 8 gymnastics routines and just imagine Namine doing one of them. _

_This is going to be a bit different than my other KH stories. I have the more badass Nami in this story rather than shy/awkward Nami. That's fine though. I also already have Roxas and Namine together in this one. There's no biting your nails waiting for them to make out. But there is gonna be ups and downs for the two in this story. But don't worry, it's still gonna be extra fluffy! _

_As for Rikku, Yuna, and Paine. I had to have someone as the bad guys. Don't think I dislike them. I think they're adorable in KH and I love them in FF. But. You always need bitches in high school. _

_I've said enough for now! _

_**Disclaimer: **If only I owned this...  
_

_-Ash _

* * *

My name is Namine Fair. I'm fifteen years old and I attend Twilight High. No, do not mistake my school for that dumbass vampire movie. The title of my school comes from the name of the town, Twilight Town.

I'm blonde but I make mostly As, so you can't use your 'blondes are dumb' jokes on me. I'm not the most popular girl, which might be because of the brace, glasses, and the fact I refuse to leave my hair down ever. The most interesting fact about me is that I'm a gymnast. A Level 8 gymnast as a matter of fact. If you know nothing about the sport, then I'll tell you that that is a high level to be at. There are levels 1 to 10 in gymnastics before you get to Elite level then Olympic level. So, I'm working on getting there.

I sat in the school cafeteria, rolling my pencil around on the table. I like to bring my sketchpad to lunch with me for some reason. I usually don't eat that often during school, so it gives me something to do.

Yeah, I probably should've mentioned the fact I love art too.

Suddenly, I felt a weight on the table as my best friend Kairi plopped her tray down onto the table, "Hey girl. You always look so lonely waiting on everyone to get over here."

I rested my elbow on the table before placing my chin against my hand, "Yeah, yeah. Roxas usually waits and sits with me, but he was starving his ass off today."

Kairi and I have known each other for a few years now. She always tries to convince me to try out for the cheerleading squad with her but I always refuse. I'll stick to my bars, beam, and vault as well thank you. I know she means well, she's probably just trying to get my popularity up for me. I could care less though.

Popularity means nothing to me, especially when I already had what I wanted. My boyfriend, Roxas, is the Track and Field star of the school. He also plays some basketball on the side, and he wants to try out for soccer next year. I keep telling him he's going to kill himself doing so much stuff at once.

I felt a hand run up my back as a tray flopped next to me, "Hey babe."

I shivered and twitched before glaring at the person responsible, "Roxas I told you not to call me that."

The blond snickered, "How about I call you 'sexy' then?"

"No! Not that either!" I cried.

Roxas wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Aww, come on Nams. I'm just teasing you."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Yeah, yeah. Shut up."

As more of our friends joined the table, I heard faint giggling behind us. I turned to see the queen bitches themselves. I huffed and rolled my eyes before turning back to the table.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Sora, Kairi's boyfriend, asked.

"Those three bitches behind us, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, that's what's wrong." I growled.

Axel leaned forward onto the table, placing his chin on his palm, "Are you sure you don't like them because they're bitches or you just don't like them because they go to a different gym than you?"

"Both!"

Yeah, that's right. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were all gymnasts as well. They went to some 'private' expensive as hell gymnastics academy in the rich part of town. It was called the Gullwings Academy of Gymnastics and every gymnast that went there annoyed the shit out of me. They thought they were all that because they won most of the time. But the past year the gymnastics team I'm on, Twilight Heart Gymnastics, has been kicking their ass. I came up and kicked Yuna out of her top stop the past four competitions. And let's just say they really don't like it. They've also been trying to steal my boyfriend, which I also don't appreciate what so ever.

Speak of the Devil, here their snooty asses come. Roxas grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently. At least he was recognizing my discomfort.

Yuna leaned over the table, breaking between Axel and Xion, "Hey you guys, I'm so sorry to hear you won't be making it to the competition next weekend Roxas. I was really looking forward to you seeing me beat your girlfriend."

Roxas scoffed, "It's not I didn't want to go see my girlfriend _win_. But ya know, your brother getting married is kind of important."

Rikku's mouth dropped, "What? Ventus is getting _married_?"

My boyfriend nodded, "Yeah. He is."

"To my assistant gym coach." I chimed in.

Paine reared back, "Aqua? Ventus is getting married to _Aqua_? Ew!"

Olette finally spoke up, "Um, thanks for insulting our coach and all. Nice of you to drop by. Can you please leave now? We really don't care about what you think."

Thank God for Olette. She and Xion are both on my gymnastics team. We're all different levels, and Xion is a year younger than us. She has second lunch with us though, so we get to see her. Xion is kind of like me when it comes to her appearance. She doesn't really care. She too keeps her shoulder length jet black hair pulled into a high pony tail. She also wears baggy pants and t-shirts. She never wears make-up or mess with her hair. Olette is the only one out of the three of us that dresses cute. But back to the gymnastics point, Xion is a Level 7 and usually competes against Rikku and Olette is a Level 9 and competes against Paine. Lucky us.

Paine scoffed before crossing her arms across her chest, "You know what Olette? No one cares about you guys either. We don't care about your brace-faced, four-eyed Level 8 nor your baby-faced, flat-chested Level 7. Oh, I'm sorry you two, did that hurt your feelings? You two should really figure out what gender you are and stop masquerading around looking like guys. We gymnasts may be strong but we don't have to walk around like muscle bound men, alright?"

Those words actually struck a nerve. Did they actually hurt my feelings for once? I opened my mouth to retort but no words would come out. It was the first time they've ever left me speechless like this.

Suddenly, Kairi spoke, "Look, I may not be in this gymnastics war with you guys, but I do know that I'd sure rather walk around in a t-shirt than looking like the slut bags you guys do."

Sora's mouth dropped in disbelief as his head snapped towards Kairi. I think we were all just as surprised. Kairi _never_ insults anyone. She tries to be friends with anyone she can. She hates hurting anyone's feelings! What is going on?

This time the Gullwings bitches were speechless. Rikku rolled her eyes before spinning around in a huff, "Whatever."

The three strutted off without another word. I turned to my boyfriend beside me, "You don't... really think those things about me that they said, right?"

He gazed at me in surprise, "What? How could I? You're the most beautiful girl I know!"

"Well, I see how it is Roxas." Olette teased before returning to her food.

Roxas shot her a glare, "Har, har. Funny. Anyway, don't let them both you. They're just a bunch of whores who think they're all that." He tickled my side, earning a giggle out of me. He grinned, "There's your smile. Now, I have to get to track practice. I'll see you in last period, okay?"

I nodded and smiled, "Okay."

He ruffled my bangs, leaving the table to put his tray away. I watched as he exited the cafeteria. I sighed as I turned my attention to my sketch pad in front of me.

* * *

It was our "Girl's Day" we liked to call it. All of us would go over to Kairi's house and watch movies. Usually, we'd get bored and somehow meet up with the guys somewhere. At the moment, I was the first to arrive at Kairi's house and we were patiently awaiting the arrival of Xion and Olette. But the words of the Gullwings girls still had me on edge. I couldn't get them out of my head. It frustrated me to know end. Finally, I sat up from my place on Kairi's pink bean bag.

"Kairi, you have to help me."

The redhead glanced up at me from her magazine and cocked a brow at me, "What?"

I stalked over to her bed and slammed my hands on the mattress, "I don't want to look like a boy. I want to look like a girl. I want Roxas to drool over me and be surprised when he sees me today."

Kairi stared at me, "You're joking, right? You look nothing like a boy and Roxas already stares at your boobs and ass all the time."

I shrugged, "I know... I'm probably going to keep wearing my slim t-shirts but I want you to fix my face."

She scoffed, "You want me to 'fix your face'? Really? Since when have you cared?"

"Since those bitches said I was brace-faced, four-eyed, and looked like a boy! The braces they can still say something about, but they will _not_ call me four-eyes or a boy again!"

"Wow, you're really serious about this aren't you?"

"Yes damn it! Now make me pretty!"

"Alright, alright." She replied grabbing my hand and taking me into the bathroom.

She sat me down on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror. Kairi pulled the pony tail holder from my hair and began brushing her fingers through the knots. She dumped the contents of her make-up bag onto the counter before glancing up at the two of us in the mirror. She stared at me a moment before speaking.

"So, for starters, where are your contacts?" Kairi asked.

I pointed to my purse, "They're in there. I take them with me places I just don't wear them."

Kairi smirked, "Well, we're about to change that. Take off the glasses and put in the contacts."

After a moments struggle, I successfully got the contacts into my eyes. I blinked wildly waiting for them to position.

Kairi grinned, "Wow, you're adorable. Your eyes are so pretty, Nams. Why do you always hide them behind that fat framework?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, I just never really felt comfortable."

The redhead before me placed her hands tightly on my shoulders," Girl, you are gorgeous. Now, time to do something with this hair."

Olette and Xion burst into the bathroom without warning, making me nearly burst out of my skin.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Xion asked.

"I'm not gonna be four-eyes or a boy anyone! I'll show those bitches who they're dealing with!" I sneered.

Xion's eyes widened and she turned her gaze to the floor, "Am I really baby-face and flat chested...? Do I look like a boy?"

Kairi's actions on my hair paused, "No way! And guys love the baby face, it's totally cute. And who needs boobs when you have a personality? Listen, I know a certain someone who might like you." She cooed to Xion.

The darker haired girl flushed as she gazed at Kairi, "What? Who?"

"Riku. He is totally into you. He's told Sora he thinks you're cute."

"What! B-But he's in your grade! He's a year older than me!" Xion shrieked.

The cheerleader swooped her hands back into my hair, "_And_? Come on, you want a make-over too? Will it make you feel better?"

Xion nodded, "I-I guess so..."

"Alright. Olette, you take Xion and I'll finish with Namine, okay?"

Olette smiled and nodded, "Sure thing."

After multiple hair pulls, straightener attacks, make-up mishaps, and eyeliner jabs, Xion and I looked _quite_ different. But Olette kept a hard stare on Xion, like she was debating something. Finally, she spoke, "Xion, let me cut your hair."

The raven haired girl jumped and spun towards her quickly, "What!"

"Oh come on! My mom is a hairstylist! I cut my little sister's hair all the time. Plus, I practice on wigs constantly."

Reluctantly, Xion agreed, "Okay... but not too short."

"Alright, so..." Olette grabbed the scissors that were inside Kairi's room before turning her attention back to Xion's hair. She took one long strand and ran her finger up it until she was about at the girl's chin. Slowly, Olette took the scissors and snipped the exact place that once held her finger. Xion held her breath and squeezed her eyes tightly as Olette continued to chop off her shoulder length hair. When Xion heard the snipping stop, she peaked one eye open.

"You look beautiful, Xion! You know Riku's gonna be impressed." I teased leaning my head onto hers.

She giggled before gazing at her reflection in awe.

Olette smiled, "So, do you like it?"

Xion squealed, "Like it? I love it! Thank you so much! I can't remember the last time my hair was this short. It's great! My parent's might have a fit, but that's okay. It's totally worth it."

Kairi grabbed Xion's hand, pulling her away from the bathroom, "I'm glad you like it! Now, outfits for today. Namine's is decent enough because she's wearing a tight t-shirt and skinny jeans-"

"Hey!" I interrupted. Kairi merely ignored me though.

"-but Xion, these baggy clothes will _not_ do to impress Riku. So, we're totally giving you something of mine to wear."

"I-I'm not so sure, Kairi. Aren't I okay in this?" Xion asked nervously.

"No. Do you buy men's sizes? The Gullwings brats probably say you're flat chested because you hide that figure of yours. We're totally fixing this, right now."

Kairi placed many different outfits on the fourteen year old, but finally found one that we all agreed was just right for her. She dressed her in a navy blue tank top, black skirt, with black skinny jeans underneath, and a pair of converses.

"That's perfect." I said with a grin.

Xion glanced at me shyly, "You really think so?"

"Of course!" I replied right as my phone went off. I flipped it open, "It's Roxas." I opened the message to read it and turned my attention back to the girls in front of me. "He and the guys want to know if we're done with our 'Girl's Day' cause if so they're all at Sora's house bored out of their minds."

Olette nodded, "Yeah! We should defiantly go! Roxas and Riku will be impressed with their ladies new looks."

Xion's face turned fire engine red, "B-But Riku's not my boyfriend!"

"Not _yet_." I joked.

Kairi grabbed her purse and mine before dashing out of her room. She turned back to us, "Come on guys! We're wasting time!"

Xion scurried out behind her as Olette and I glanced at each other. I sighed, "She just wants to suck face with Sora."

"Mmhmm."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello guys! I'm updating this again! Woo! We won the Olympics that I mentioned earlier! That really got gymnastics popular this year, it made me ecstatic! And I even got to go see our Olympic team in one of the Kellog's tours! It was great!  
_

_Anyway, I decided I finally needed to get this updated. SO HERE YOU GO. (Oh and gymnastics is not as snarky and mean as I'm making it in this fanfiction. But if there is no drama, then there's no fun right? I don't want anyone to take gymnastics the wrong way. Alrighty?)_

_EDIT: For some reason the last 4 sentences weren't saved when I posted this. So I'm fixing it! I will have an update for this soon. I'm trying to get a lot of stories finished so I can work on this one and a few others. _

_**Disclaimer: **If I owned this I'd have a lot more money.  
_

_-Ash_

* * *

Chapter 2

I've never felt so uncertain in my life. What if Roxas didn't like how I looked? I don't even want to think about it. What if he liked nerdy-geeky Namine better? I'd die then. The walk to Sora's house was the most pressure I'd ever felt. You'd think I'd be confident and strut right up to the place. Roxas means the world to me though, I don't know what I'd do if he cringed when I walked in the door.

Kairi began to beat on the door relentlessly until Sora's older brother, Vantias, snatched it open, "Holy hell, Kairi, can you not just ring the doorbell like a normal person?" He griped.

She grinned, "But if I did that you wouldn't ever know if it was me."

Vantias groaned, "You got me there. Just get inside so I don't have to listen to you anymore. They're in the game room."

The redhead gave a curt nod and stepped inside the house. We followed in behind her towards the stairs to head down to the basement that Sora's parents' let him fix up.

"Namine. Xion." We both paused and turned to the older male. He cocked a brow, "Since when do you two actually look like girls?"

Xion opened her mouth to reply shyly but I did it for her, "Since we got really tired of other people's bullshit. No one is gonna insult how I look and get away with it. So take that as a warning Vanny."

He clicked his tongue, "Gotcha, we'll see how long you can let this last."

"I'll take that as a challenge." I replied as I turned on my heel to head down the stairs. Xion scurried down quickly behind me; Van had always made her uncomfortable.

"-yeah they look gorgeous! Vantias started talking to them but they'll be here in a sec'. They are so cute! And Olette did a great job on Xion's hair!"

I poked my head in the doorway, "Are we being spoken about down here?"

Roxas spun around in the computer chair at the sound of my voice, "Namin-woah." His eyes widened as his cheeks turned a cute shade of pink. I guess I looked better than I thought I did. "Wow you look…um… wow."

"Is it…okay?"

Roxas finally gained his composure and just grinned, "You look amazing. Now I can call you sexy even more. Though I have to say, even though you look really cute, I'll always think that natural Namine is the cutest."

My face heated, "Yeah well… um…"

"Don't let those stupid girls get in your head. Though I am looking forward to their reaction when you show up to school." He replied.

"Yeah… You're right! I'm gonna go to school and those girls are gonna regret even talking to me. They're so lucky I can't kick their asses all over the place cause I so wish I could." I grunted as I made my way over to him.

"It all shows up in the scores, Namine." He said as he grabbed my waist and plopped me into his lap.

I gazed at the floor, "I really wish you could come tomorrow."

He sighed, "Me too. But weddings are important."

"I guess so, tell them congrats for me."

Roxas chuckled, "You can tell Aqua yourself."

"She won't even be there tomorrow though! Your brother is taking her! She won't see me kick ass!" I whined.

"She taught you well enough to know that you will."

I smiled lightly at him, "Thanks Roxas…"

He ran a hand through my blonde locks of hair, "Anything for you."

* * *

"Xion." The voice came from behind her and she turned quickly on her heal towards it.

Riku smiled politely at her, "Your hair looks beautiful."

The raven haired girl stared down at her feet shyly, "Thanks Riku…"

He ran a hand through her now short hair, "You look really cute. I want to come watch you compete sometime. Will that be okay?"

Xion nodded stupidly back at him before returning a shy smile, "I'd like that a lot."

"Good. I'll see you at the next one, okay?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

It was the day. My gymnastics competition and I was actually super excited. I knew I could kick ass today. And Roxas had given me the spirit to. I was ready and no one was going to stop me from beating these bitches all over the place.

After our warm up, the introduction began, and each gym was called out and saluted. The judges were introduced and it was time to go to the first event of the competition.

As we began to go to our respective events, Yuna grabbed my shoulder and spun me towards her. "What?" I snarled at her.

"Just because you've won the past few times means nothing. Your assistant coach isn't here and your boyfriend isn't even here. Hell, no one is here to support you this time. And don't forget it. Because I plan to do everything I can to make sure you do not win."

I got into her face, and growled, "Bring it bitch."

Xion snatched my shoulder and pulled me away, "Namine… don't show bad sportsmanship. That's one of rules, remember?"

"I know… but those bitches just make me so angry." I murmured.

"I know, but it's time to calm your tongue and get focused. You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's do this."


End file.
